World Fracture
by Don Orbit
Summary: The end of something is the beginning of something new. This statement was true in more than one sense when the servers of YGGDRASIL shut down. Now the last remaining member of a once great guild finds himself in a new game-like world. Little could he have known, that the phenomenon that brought him there, had already claimed victims long before he was even born.
1. Prologue

**Hello fellow readers. I'm Don Orbit and welcome to this first Log Horizon/Overlord crossover. It has been a while since I published my challenge/suggestion of such a story and actually my brain is overflowing with thoughts about Death March, it's ridiculous OP main character and the concept for the crossing of it with Overlord as well, I've decided to publish this first since it was there first and I really want this to work out.**

 **A few people did contact me about my challenge, but as you can see in the crossover category there no one has published anything so far for most likely more personal reasons than actually dropping the idea, so I'll once again try and throw the first stone here. Who knows? Maybe someone else will get inspired by this and publish their own stories.**

 **Also today is the 3rd May 2018, which is also the same date as the day the events of Log Horizon are beginning, so it's kind of symbolic.**

 **I know a lot of people would rather have a Log Horizon/Sword Art Online crossover or with another game or fantasy anime (personally I'd also made it with Yu-Gi-Oh!), but I couldn't write that due the canon that Sword Art Online plays 4 years after Log Horizon. I did see a Log Horizon/Digimon crossover, but that never got over the 1st chapter what is quite a pity. But enough focusing on Log Horizon crossovers. Instead let's focus on this Log Horizon crossover :D**

 **Now however my semester holidays are over, meaning that there won't be coming updates for my stories that fast. Yeah I know, first I say I got to learn for exams and when I come back my holidays are over, but yeah I literally spent my 'holidays' with learning for exams. I curse you cruel reality! Still that won't change anything.**

 **I haven't watched the second season of Overlord yet, because of that, so I apologize if there are some mistakes in the lore of YGGDRASIL (Overlord) or Elder Tale (Log Horizon), because I haven't watched that in some time either. I did research about it's lore and other things, do I can only hope it will be enough. For now there will be this introduction into the story to get some of your interest.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Overlord or Log Horizon. Overlord belongs to Kugane Maruyama and Log Horizon belongs to Mamare Tono. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Test - narration

"Test" - normal speech

"TEST" - screaming/shouting/yelling

'Test' - aliases/nicknames

' _Test_ ' - thoughts

{Test.} - Elder Tale chat/YGGDRASIL [Message]

[Test] - item/spells/skills

 **Test** \- emphasized words/author notes

* **TEST** * - sound effects

* * *

-Prologue: All that remains is silence-

It was the year 2138 when the DMMORPG YGGDRASIL was about to be shut down. Since it's launch back in 2126, 12 years had passed, making it to an game that actually reached a relatively high age. Surely there had been games that had been holding out longer, but in the end nothing was made to last forever. What had made this game was so popular were elements of it's gameplay that had made people still play it.

The game's environment consisted of 9 different worlds which were simply called the 9 realms of Yggdrasil. As the namesake already suggests the game was mostly based on norse mythology, however it still had various elements from other mythologies and legends from all around the world as well. The players could choose from 200 different races to play as within YGGDRASIL, build their character however they liked due the large amount of job classes and set out to explore the game's worlds.

Something that was essencially for this game was the almost unlimited customization ability of the game. From weapon and armor design to even programming NPCs and dungeons everything was possible, making the only limitation of this feature the imagination of the players.

Still even with those features, this game couldn't withstand the teeth of time forever. Expensive server maintaining, decreasing income and other issues lead ultimately to the downfall of the game. Though the game had no competing game that reached it's software it was doomed to be shut down forever. Once there had been a game that had withstood more than twice as long, what was quite an impressive feat for such games.

That game had been called Elder Tale. From it's first open beta tests in 1998 to it's shutdown in the 2020s, it had more than 20 million players. What had started as a game from the United States had grown over the years to a global MMORPG with an entire world half the size of Earth itself. With that it was a true giant in game history. However what no one knew was that an event occured during the 12th and last great expansion of the game called 'Homesteading the Noosphere'. But soon new light will be shed on this case to reveal the truth of what had really happened on the 3rd of May 2018.

* * *

Within all nine realms of YGGDRASIL were multiple dungeons all over the massive maps. Vanaheimr was no exception. It's large environments like dense forests, jungles and vaste deserts were not only housing monsters, but also good hiding spots for the entrances for dungeons. Even for veteran YGGDRASIL players some dungeons posed a challenge and required training and good teamwork to complete some raids that would push those people to the limits of their power.

However for clans and guilds that was a prize worth it due a feature of the game that didn't just included rare items, experience or just the thrill of a challenge. When a dungeon was conquered by a guild, it could be obtained by the players as a guild base. From that moment on the guild could customize the dungeon and it's floors however the members liked it. To prevent unfair advantages and dominance of a single guild for one world a guild could only obtain one dungeon. If a guild already possessed a dungeon and conquered a new one, they would have to give up the previous dungeon as a whole, which included all changes they did were erased with all the effords put into it. There was the way to bypass this limitation by splitting up the guild into several smaller ones or to ally with other guilds, however such alliances had normally no long lifespans and programming the dungeon to not attack a large number of specific people was a tiring work for every player, which is why each dungeon was the territory of only one guild. Also did multiple dungeons require more rescources than most guilds could afford as the defense of a dungeon alone was already not an easy feat.

And then existed 9 dungeons that were seen as the hardest ones in each world, next to those that were even so hard that they allowed two guilds to attack it for conquer. One of these dungeons was located within a desert in Vanaheim as it took form of a flying mountain, that was big enough to cast a massive shadow on the area beneath it, and a cave on it serving as the entrance. It looked quite spectacular with it floating in the air like a giant looking down upon the world while debris and boulders floated around and beneath it, but the same could be said about several other low level dungeons, that were rarely used as bases due their low number of floors and low amount of levels that players could spent in the creation of custom NPCs. However this was only due something else. In reality this dungeon was anything, but easy when faced in it's original state. It had 6 floors and posed a challenge to even veteran players as it's floors were rather big and the dungeon housed many powerful monsters. It maybe wasn't the place to fight one of the 32 overpowered raid bosses of YGGDRASIL, but to conquer this fortress took more than just an experienced party. The name of this dungeon was Mount Buzhou, the mountain that served as a supporting pillar to the heavens in the ancient chinese mythology. The dungeon had also more than one boss monster. With other words, it was anything, but easy to defeat this monster of a dungeon, however a certain guild had managed that just 3 years ago in 2135. Since then an additional floor had been added, raising the number from 7 to 8.

It was a guild mainly made of individuals of human races and demi-humans, however the guild members were more specialised on crafting items than a fighting so they basically 'hired' other players to do the fighting for them. The guild Brilliant Edge as it was later called had been founded a few years after YGGDRASIL's release. They started small, but soon they became almost a monopole of crafting and selling items in the area they had been first. The quality of their products was quite good at first, but soon they had to venture out more and more for rescources. That's how even heteromorph players had also taken their place among these players. Soon the power of their guards and fighters was big enough to conquer dungeons and fight raid bosses.

However their activities had brought not only friends and customers with them, but also jealous players and PKers that didn't wish to pay for something. And as it was always with the violent nature of mankind, These minor conflicts escalated quickly. Thankfully Brilliant Edge was able to fend off such people and even move to another dungeon, however soon the players grew tired of the nomadic lifestyle and the seemingly endless cat-and-mouse game and decided to conquer a high level dungeon that required a full legion raid.

That was the biggest challenge that the members of Brilliant Edge had to face. The guild had moved to a dungeon not far from Mount Buzhou and then bought as much information and support that they could. An entire year the players did prepare for this fight, however the chances for them to win were not very high to begin with. Though they had many talented craftsmen, they possessed only few Divine Class Items and the fighters constantly had to deal with PKers and other guilds. It was a frustrating as it was mentally exhausting. Also whenever the guild had to move, they had to take all their items with them and make sure to not forget something or it was lost forever as the dungeon would return to it's original state. That made them basically to outlaws for any target practice by any player nearby until the raid was complete.

The guild raid had required five seperated items to get to the actual dungeon, each hidden in another high level dungeon. That was one of the reasons why it took an entire year to prepare for the raid next to craft stronger gear and purchase more intel. The risk was high, but in the end the guild left their dungeon with their belongings to settle over and 36 of their guild members went to the dungeon and began the dungeon raid. After hours came finally the message from the sole survivor of the raid party as the others had respawned in their dungeon and went to the others to wait for the last one.

{Buzhou is ours.}

They had won the bet. It was easy to migrate over to the flying mountain and it took only a few days for the guild to settle down and enjoy the fruits of their hard work. With this fortress at hand the guild became even more efficient. The members collected rescources without having to fear to leave their collegues defenseless and soon the guild began to make Divine Class Items. The guild become more and more popular as they rose in the ranks of the guilds and the popularity of their customers. Their reputation actually grew to the point where even high-ranked guilds asked for their services. And Briliant Edge was always glad to help. As long as the prize was fitting that was of curse. It seemed like that Brilliant Edge was finally freed from the troubles of having to worry about their safety.

And then all they had built in years together came crashing down in an instant.

One and a half year after the conquer of Buzhou the original guildmaster and founder of Briliant Edge died in the means of an heart attack during work. The entire guild was shocked to this point as all of them, or at least most of them, had grown to like that person. However there was nothing that could have been changed about it. Quickly another member took the mantle of leadership and the guild tried move on, though it wasn't as easy as it sounded like. Their workers had become rather unenthusiastic and the atmosphere was gloomy for several weeks. A few members left the guild or the game entirely after this.

And to add insult to injury, the game's shutdown in a month's time had been announced about a year after the original guildmaster's death. The members of the guild had only logged in rarely as the end of the game had brought back the horrors of reality that they all had tried to run away from. It was as if the members of Brilliant Edge had woken up from a long, fantastic and beautiful dream. And now that they were awake again they couldn't have the same dream ever again. Things became worse for the guild members as for some of them personal issues didn't allow them to log in, while others had to face worse working conditions. Earth was by far not a homely place anymore. Companies controlled the nations and their leaders and their families had basically enslaved every person many years ago.

Education was only available on a minimal level and children began to work quite early to make a living. Taxes were brutal and the conditions of living were for most people quite horrible. Gangs and criminals controlled the street and the forces of the police were mostly helpless against the enemy as they were hopelessly outnumbered as their morales rested on a crumbling foundation. Water and food were quite expensive as food production had become quite complicated with the overpollution of the entire planet. Many people lived in too small apartments most without an own bath or shower. But those in power had no problems with that. They lived the good lives without any troubles and they turned their heads at the sight of the common folk. It was as if they were disgusted by their very presence underneath their boots, though it was them who were responsible for their fortune. But they had long forgotten about this. They saw the ordinary people as lowly creatures.

And so the end of YGGDRASIL drew closer with each second that passed.

* * *

The 7th floor of Buzhou was basically the heart of the guild as it was the place where it had produced it's goods. The seventh floor was basically a very organised place. The floor was made of several larger rooms, each with the purpose to make something specifically, before the goods were normally brought to player parties that would be the deliverer to the customer or to get them to the storage rooms as guild members simply got directly to their colleagues to get new gear. Swords and armor wasn't the only Thing they had produced as there were also places to create normal items such as potions, magic items and even food items as they could give players buffs.

It could be said that the true manifactury of Briliant Edge was indeed the 7th floor. Yet it was not a place that invaders could just go into and grab what they wanted. The gates and doors of each room were made of high level materials, what made breaking into the rooms almost a waste of time as the dungeon spawned on this floor monsters like on the other 7 as well. Due their massive income of in-game gold Briliant Espada had been able to place a large quantity of mercenary NPCs, which were all above level 30, on each of it's 8 floors.

Invaders basically would be caught in pincer attacks in the corridors and stopped by monsters for them to be either killed or stopped long enough for the guild's attack force to engage the enemy that was too much for the NPCs to handle. The original guild master had created this system in order to prevent other players to just come and take away all their belongings as if it was an all-you-can-steal buffet.

In the large storage room of the guild stood many, several meters high shelfs, that reached the ceiling, with their contents being in order of the nature of the items. All the items that were gathered from the members of Briliant Edge, and those that were created by them laid here. Even the loot of several dungeon raids were here, waiting for the day that they would be used or reformed to finally be unleashed upon the world.

In midst of this maze of corridors suddenly materialised the avatar of one of the players. The avatar looked like a creature that had jumped out straight of a bad horror movie. The body was mainly humanoid, but there was already the end of similarities to a human. The body was covered in beige colored, organic armor. 4 pairs of unmoving black eyes sat on the head, and chelicerae sat where the human chin would be. Four long legs came out the back in a similiar manner of a certain old comic book villian. Those extra limbs were about twice as long as the other four. A long tail with a large barb like a stinger at the tip seemed to be twice as long as the whole upper body. Hands and feet ended in clawed fingers and toes as the creature looked down at it's hands.

This was one of the assault team members of Briliant Edge, the scorpion-like arachnoid Antares.

"I'm back for this last time YGGDRASIL. Antares has returned Buzhou." The heteromorph player said pumping up his fist in the air. If the game would allow facial expressions and if his face would be capable of such things he would probably be smiling like an idiot. However because the software would be too expensive to maintain and only waste unnecessary energy, the developers of YGGDRASIL didn't intregated it into the game. Instead a smiley emoji popped into existence next to his head to show his emotions to others in visual form, though the entire room was devoiding other people.

As he calmed down, he opened his menu and looked for his friend list. Before Antares joined the guild he had been a victim of PKers like all other heteromorphs in the game, which prevented him to become close enough to other players to add them on that list. Instead he only knew a few players that he used to go on quests together and met once in a while. His friend list was basically made of all members of the guild with a few exceptions to keep an eye open for the case that one of them might log in and perhaps needed help with something. Because of the main guild members being craftsmen they mostly needed help when it came to fighting monsters and gathering rescources. And since it was the assault teams job to provide such services he kept an eye open for this had been one of the first heteromorphs to join Briliant Edge for the opportunity of the protection the guild would provide him with. Still he quickly befriended with other members of the guild and soon it was safe to say that he had found friends and comerades alike among the players. If someone of the others dared to say that they only did it for the profit, they would receive the wrath of the guildmaster.

When scrolling through the list he was slightly disappointed as he found not a single member of the guild being logged in.

' _Guess everyone has given up on the game now. Can't really blame them though. I also had needed some time to overcome everything. Now let's see who else is in this list._ ' He thought to himself as he scrolled down further. Eventually he found what he was looking for. ' _Well Odomok is on, but she's probably busy with his friends. Has been quite a while since I've spoke with this lizard. Probably she's meeting with the rest of her mercenary clan right now. Should I...no. It wouldn't be okay to barge into this and most likely ruin some of her good time. Still no one of the guild is on._ ' He thought. "I guess they all have other things to do right now. That stupid dwarf even mentioned that his daughter needs to be watched so she won't break anything." Antares sighed, before walking out the storage room towards the 8th floor. When people worked together for a long time they started talking about their personal matters. Several people in the guild had at least partners or even had children. "Now that I think about it..." He thought loud. "why the hell did I log out in the storage room last time?" Putting a hand to his chelicerea he tried to recall the last time when he was inside of YGGDRASIL, which was about 2 and a half week in the past. Despite being one of the youngest members of the guild, he had to work as well and it was just as brutal as it was for the other members.

 _Flashback_

 _"Okay seriously, why did you drag us here?" Antares said as he looked at the one responsible for the arachnoid being in the storage room. It was a giant with a stereotype viking armor. Long brown hair came from underneath his horned helmet and his beard almost reached his waist. It was almost as if he was trying to look like an absurd fusion of an old, wise wizard and a viking berserker._

 _"Good that you are asking. You see, I've been making armor from the first moment in this guild so I'd ask you to give me your honest opinion about my last creation." The giant said. Antares sighed at this. It was no secret how much this man was a chunibyou. To be honest Antares was one himself. And so were other people he had met. In fact Antares came from a family, which didn't earned too less in the month, though he had not much contact with them at all. His origin basically had allowed him to consume quite high amounts of knowledge of animes, mangas and other popculture genres from the 21st and 22nd century. He would be a liar if he said there was nothing among that that didn't influence the customization of his items here in YGGDRASIL._

 _"Fine, but don't start complaining if I say something you don't like." Antares said. The giant nodded as he changed his outfit with a flash of light. Immediately as Antares could see the giant's equipment he immediately turned away and held his hands in front of his eyes._

 _"SLIYER WHAT THE HELL?! I THOUGHT YOU CUT THIS OUT WHEN WE DEFEATED ONE OF THE FIVE RAINBOW BUDDHAS!" He exclaimed. The reason for that was that the giant had basically stripped and now wore what people used to wear when they wanted to go swimming._

 _Or rather what women used to wear._

 _"HAHAHA! Sorry I couldn't resist. Okay now I'm serious." He said._

 _"Can I turn around without having the urge to stab my own 8 eyes out?"_

 _"Now you're overreacting kiddo." The giant said. Antares did turn around and slowly put his hands from his eyes. Only to come face to face with another ridicolous outfit. A giant in a cocktail dress. "Do I look fat in this?"_

 _"CUT IT OUT!?"_

 _Flashback ends_

Antares shook his head trying to shake the thought out of his head, however it seemed to have burnt itself now into his brain.

"Stupid very stupid. Why did I try to remember this?! Agh my eyes!" He said to himself as he sighed. "Too bad he isn't here to bore me with his perverted fantasies anymore." He said as he walked to the 8th floor. The 8th floor was a rather insignificant place within Buzhou and only held importance when it came to the protection of the guild item. However for Antares it had a second meaning.

Pushing open the gate to the 8th floor, the arachnoid now stood at the foot of a large karst while in front of him laid a dense forest. There was no way or road as that would have been to easy to go to the guild weapon. An extra to keep uninvited people from destroying it. The player quickly checked clock again.

' _23:48:42, huh? Not too much time left to do a last check._ ' Antares thought as he started walking through the woods for several minutes until he arrived at the base of another karst, however this one had stairs at it's base that lead upwards. ' _Walking upstairs and the whole way from the 1st to the last floor sure is a pain, though I want to savour every last bit of being here. This is after all what we have built together. Oddly I have not seen the guard NPCs around here... no wait they are probably assassins so safe for the monsters they were supposed to surprise intruders._ ' Antares thought as his avatar walked up the stairs. However even if he had explored the entire dungeon in all it's glory earlier it wouldn't have changed the fact that there was no one but himself in here. In the end the flying mountain had become an empty and silent grave of the hopes and dreams of this once great guild. While walking Antares looked over the majestic landscape that he and his friends had built. It looked like one of the old pictures of the imposing mountains in China and Thailand, which had been completely destroyed due the pollution that mankind had caused and replaced with skyscrapers. It made his heart sink a bit more since his firends were not here to admire their complete, yet incomplete creation.

His mind trailed off as he remembered the human race players. Sure he was befriended with those of his guild, but he didn't held those outside of the guild on high regard unless they would give him reason to. He had been stepped on and grinded into the dirt below him by such people, who simply took enjoyment from ruining the fun of others. He had lost quite a lot gold and items, because of such players and that was something he wouldn't forget. What many players seemed to forget was that in the end they all were just humans in the end, however given the emotional and physical stress that many people suffered he could understand that they just wanted to vent those out. That they just needed to beat someone's face in so their own rage and self-pity wouldn't eat them away. But that didn't made Antares forgive them at all. It only made him feel a bit of pity for them.

Caught up in his thoughts he finally reached the top of the karst. In front of him now stood a shinto shrine. That was the true headquarter of the guild. Looking on the clock once more Antares had to see that the time was really against his plans.

' _23:54! Come on! I spend like 20 minutes in the bathroom in the last 3 days. 3 DAYS?!_ ' Antares mentally groaned as he walked inside. The shrine wasn't that big as it mostly consist off the meeting room of the guild and the shrine itself where the guild weapon was stored. Next to that it had only a few smaller rooms, several statue like golems to attack intruders and a small number of monsters to support them. Walking quickly through the corridors Antares arrived at the door of the guild weapon room. The large gate was made of a dark colored metal and decorated with golden ornaments. Opening the door Antares walked inside.

It was a wide room with many pillars supporting the ceiling as it was other wise completely empty, save for the opposite end of the room from the door, where the guild weapon stood on top of a podium in front of a large, crystal monolith. The guild weapon was a shield, which looked like a golden honey comb with an emerald translucent one at each end, forming a shield made of 7 hexagonal plates. The shield was larger than a buckler shield and would cover an entire human's torso. It's simple yet almost science-fictional design made it quite pleasant to look at.

Antares walked up to the podium as his eyes drifted to the monolith. It was like a giant piece of morion, but from the inside a dimmed golden glow was emitted, providing additional light to the rather dark room, which was only illuminated by the magic lights on some of the pillars. It also intensified the golden color of the guild weapon with it's contrast in color.

"[Malinalxochitl's Shield]. Took us weeks to get the materials for that and craft this Divine Class Item back then and some more to come up with a name for it. I think we played rock-paper-scissors to decide that. Or was it chess? Or maybe shogi?" Antares thought loud as he grabbed the shield. Looking at the Guild Weapon made him feel a bit nostalgic, before he checked his contacts again. ' _I see. So he's online as well. Well can't be too bad to say hello again. Has been quite some time since I spoke with._ ' Antares thought as he used the [Message] spell.

To provide players in YGGDRASIL with privacy and avoid the chats that were visible for everyone on their screens and distracted people, the developers of the game actually made this spell that all players could use as a two way connection between players. There was also a party chat for raid parties, giving players the opportunity to coordinate their actions, but the arachnoid wasn't in a party right now.

Then the sound of a connection being established reached his ears.

{Hello?} Came a familiar voice from the other side.

{Hey Vyper-san.} Antares said.

{Antares? Hey how are you doing?} Answered Vyper.

Vyper28 was a dragon player, who had been together with Antares in Brilliant Edge, until he couldn't take the insults from some members any longer and left. Antares kept in touch with the dragon as he joined a small guild with a base in Midgard. It were not many members in that guild, so they it was more seen as a clan who was big and lucky enough to maintain a small dungeon with 3 floors as a base. In the last days of YGGDRASIL Antares had chatted with him even when he wasn't logged in himself. Vyper always liked to tell his friend about what he had done like he changed the guild name to Ophion or that he got his hands on some useful intel for rare materials. Sometimes they even got on boss raids together in order to obtain new items.

It mattered little in these days, but it made the gloomy atmosphere a bit brighter.

{I'm fine. Just looked through the dungeon if everything is still in one piece.] Antares replied to Vyper's question. {What about you?}

{It's cool was always calmer than the other places. Just doing some touches on the base, looking around and hoarding more gold than I could spend even if I wanted to. If you only could use it in real life. The job is killing me.} Vyper said.

{It's the starter realm of the game. I'd be more surprised if you suddenly said you wished to have one of those flying temples from Asgard as a base.} Antares said.

{That would be nice, but suicide though. Have already killed 6 human race players again, that were trying to break my stuff at the entrance. Some people really can't let go of the old ways, now can they?} Vyper said. {I'm fine with what I have as a dungeon right now. Might not be as impressive as Bohzou or those flying palaces in Asgard, but it's home to me. So all hammers are still in place huh? Not really surprising given how much it already took us to get into that damn dungeon. At least it was good inspiration for making locked doors.} Vyper said.

{Yeah, but to make those is hard and the key items could be lost quite easily. Lizzy actually managed to lock herself out once.} The arachnoid snickered as the dragon on the other side laughed.

{That sounds much like the old times.} Vyper said. {Hey, listen Antares. I maybe cannot come over to you, but you got my mail adress and I got yours, so how about this? When a new YGGDRASIL like game comes out and I mean a game that really is like YGGDRASIL unlike those posers, that came out recently to take YGGDRASIL's place and trust me they were underwhelming, I write you a mail or you write me a mail and give each other name, time and place so we meet in that game okay?} Vyper suggested. Antares was quite for a moment, but nodded to himself.

{Sure. Would be fun to see you getting yourself handed back again.} He said.

{Hey! Don't cry when it's me who has to save you this time 'Spidey'.} Vyper shot back.

{In your dreams.} Antares replied. After a moment both players broke out in laughter. Antares laughed for the first time in a long time now. It sure has been so silent since the old man's death.

{Ha. I'll really miss that Antares-san.} Vyper sighed.

Antares was confused at first, but then realised that it was time to say goodbye. The clock read already 23:59. {Yeah me to. Well it has been nice talking to you again Vyper-san, but you're right. It seems like our time is up now.} He said sadly.

{Seems to be the case. Tomorrow I'll probably have to listen to my boss again what I did all wrong this month. Take care Antares. And don't forget that we **will** see one another the next YGGDRASIL like game.} Vyper then yawned loudly. {I'll be going to bed soon. Goodnight Antares-san.}

{Night Vyper-san.} The arachnoid then terminated the connection, before sighing. "Well, it was good to talk with him one last time. But now I'm tired as well. Doesn't matter really. It's over really soon." Antares said as he yawned quiter than Vyper had done. ' _Farewell YGGDRASIL. I'll miss you and hopefully I'll live long enough to see your successor to go on an awesome adventurer with the others once more._ ' Antares thought. As he simply stood there and waited for the servers to shut down.

23:59:58

23:59:59

00:00:00

00:00:01

00:00:02

"Huh?" Antares thought loud as suddenly his HUD had disappeared. Confused he looked around for it, but he was alone in the shrine. Scratching the side of his head out of habit he walked around the shrine as if he was looking for something. "Did they delay the shutdown of the game or something? I cannot remember reading anything about that." Antares said as he looked around himself. As he walked outside he put his hand to the side of his head again as he tried to call the GM. However the connection failed to be established. "Now this is weird."

Then however he walked down the stairs and stepped on the way that was covered with stones he felt something change. He looked down his feet and saw what had caused the change. While the floor of the temple was made of polished wood the way he now stood on was made of stone. The feeling of walking on wood and stone was most certainly a different one. Texture, temperature, hardness and so on. Antares froze at this point as he knew one thing for sure. YGGDRASIL did only allow limited feelings of touch and it was to smell anything within the game. Right now however he could smell of the fresh air that surrounded him.

"What's this? Could it be YGGDRASIL MK II?" Antares said as he was now more confused than before. Walking towards the stairs that laid behind a large shinto gate he came face to face with two giant golems, that resembled a mystical creature known as Shisa next to the stairs. They wouldn't move from their spot unless being attacked or when an enemy was close by, but Antares could feel how their eyes seemed to follow the arachnoid as he walked down the stairs. It was a long way down and that gave Antares enough time to look at the world around him. It was all so sureal and yet now it felt so...real. Antares couldn't help himself but look around the forest as he watched the leaves rustle in the wind and felt the wind blowing around his face. In that time Antares realized something else. He hadn't blinked once since the shut down. Normally a human would unconsciously close the eyes at such a wind to prevent the eye to get damaged or dirt to get into it, but now he had been looking around like nothing had happened. He tried, but surprisingly he didn't felt the muscles anymore for his eyelids to move at all. No he didn't even felt his eyelids as if they were not there. Antares tried again and again, but to no avail. He couldn't blink. Bewildered he climbed down the stairs until the scorpion had reached the bottom of the karst.

Now he stood at the edge of a dense green forest, that housed various monsters of YGGDRASIL in order to protect the area. Immediately his spider senses registered multiple movements within the vegetation. He couldn't really say what was going on, but it was slightly frightening the arachnoid. He left the shield on his arm and walked through the forest as he started to wonder if it really was a game. His destination were his own quarters that were located within this forest. Each member of the guild had of course quarters for their own activities. It would have been quite rude to live so close together when they had the possibility to avoid one another when it was called for.

Then the scorpion had all of the sudden a rather odd urge. He was hungry. As in quite hungry. It felt as if some kind of void had appeared in his stomach and now asked him to fill it. Antares had made his equipment so that it tuned down the debuff that his race had given him as it had a lot of impact on the player's abilities, but now it was there for real in the back of his mind. Now Antares would have broken out into cold sweat... if he could actually sweat. His entire body was covered by a hard exoskeleton, that couldn't do such a thing. He panicked as his stomach once again reminded him of it's presence. Though without a menu he had no access to any of his items within his inventory so he couldn't grab something from there to eat.

' _What the hell is going on? Why am I feeling so hungry all the sudden? I didn't ate that much when I got home before, but this is ridiculous. It feels like my stomach is stung by a thousand needles. The game cannot really simulate such feelings, right?_ ' He thought as he whipped his head from side to side at the sounds of monsters that stalked through the undergrowth. It only made his mind race even more. ' _Not even with the newest of the new technology this kind of simulation should be possible. While the nanomachines are already linked with my neural system they still cannot stimulate my senses like that, right? How could this happen? A sytem malfunction?_ ' He thought as he kept walking through the forest. After a while he arrived at another karst like the one where the temple stood on top, but smaller. Tracing it's rough surface with his claws the stone made a sound as if something was dragged across it. Antares felt the slight resistance as his fingers grazed the stone. ' _Such detail, such input of the sense to feel... it cannot be. It can't be right!_ ' He yelled in his mind as he walked now around the stone with a quicker pace.

Soon he found a gap in the rock as he tried to get through. Against the narrow entrance scrambled the legs on his back slighty, which was the first time that he felt them actually. After a moment he had vanished into the small cave that lead upwards into the stone. Inside this slab of stone was a room with a bed, a working bench, a shelf, a chest, a nightstand with a flower pot, that held a slightly blueish white glowing flower in it, and a picture on the wall. On the floor was a vermillion carpet, covering the cool stone floor. The former guildmaster had helped him with this little home as some of the other members of the guild didn't agree with the idea of letting mercenaries settle down in the dungeon. Only Antares, Vyper, the old guild master and a very few other members of the guild knew of this place.

Antares however had no time to take in the simple home's beauty as he went immediately to the chest to open it. Inside were multiple food items as Antares always needed supplies to not suffer from the hunger debuff. The chest was a magic item that he actually wanted to name [Fridge], but was called [Iceberg Bento] by a fellow player. Since food items didn't expire in YGGDRASIL there was no need for the developers to make an enhancement to do such a thing. The iceberg in the name came simply from the function to store food. Not wasting any time he grabbed an item and pulled it too his eye level.

In his hand was now a large piece of meat on a single bone. The meat appeared to have been grilled as black grit marks were visible on the surface. Surprisingly the piece of meat was actually still warm. Not too hot to drop it like a sac of potatoes or too cold to minder the taste. Antares then realized that he had been ogling the meat in his hand for about a minute as if he wanted to eat it through his eyes. Nervously he swallowed as the savorful scent went into his mouth, making him drool slightly.

' _Okay Antares. If this is really a dream you won't taste a thing. You know that no matter what the bastards of devs cannot recreate taste. It's impossible and if they could the rich pigs would probably be boiling like tea cattles at this. No way those bastards would want the normal mortal worker to taste what wasn't meant for them._ ' He thought as he realized that his mouth was now rather oddly shaped. Lowering the meat to his mouth he opened his chelicerae. It was an odd feeling for him to open his mouthparts now horizontal direction than vertical one. ' _Here goes nothing._ ' He thought as his mouth clamped down on the meat.

For a moment there was nothing. And then...

"IT TASTES REALLY GOOD!" He cried out in joy as his mouthparts began ferociously chomping down the meat and bone into tiny bits. Swallowing what he could he carelessly let whatever fell victim to gravity fall to the carpet, staining it slightly. What he tasted almost made him cry. No he probably would have cried right now if he still could. He had tasted meat a couple of times in his life, but it was nothing compared to this. He had no idea that something like that even existed. ' _The texture, the aroma of grilled meat and the fat giving it so much taste..._ ' He thought as his mind was completely occupied with what he was eating. Once he had indulged the first piece into his mouth he suddenly felt his hunger disappear completely. Now his mind was clear as day and once again reality crashed down on him. Antares closed the [Iceberg Bento] as he collapsed on his knees. His extra legs fell softly to the ground as he buried his hideous face in his hands.

He tried to regain his compusture, but it was useless. The whole gravity of the situation had crashed down on him once more. His body shook in a mixture of fear, anger and sadness as his finger's tighten their grip on his head. His extra legs stomped on the ground slightly in silent frustration. Then he couldn't take it any longer as he tore his Hands away from his face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" He screamed on top of his voice as if he expected someone to answer him, but he was only met with the quite. (At the same time in Akihabara (and perhaps the rest of the world) a lot of other people asked themselves the very same question.) He was all alone. No one was there to answer him this question.

In the end only silence remained.

So caught up in his situation Antares did not realize that someone else had entered his home. The heavy silence was finally shattered by a soft and worried voice.

"Antares-sama?"

* * *

 **Here are some informations about Antares including his character sheet.**

Name: Antares  
Epiphet: Deathstalker, Spidey (by some people in the guild)  
Race: Arachnoid  
Residence: Mount Buzhou  
Karma: 428 Negative: Very Evil ~ Extremely Evil

 **Class Build**  
 **Racial Classes**  
Arachnoid (10)  
 **Job Classes  
** Assassin (10)  
Rogue (5)  
Ninja (5)  
Monk (5)  
Striker (5)  
Magician (5)  
Cleric (5)  
Chef (5)  
Others (45)

 **Stats  
** HP: 76  
MP: 56  
Physical Attack: 91  
Physical Defense: 76  
Agility: 84  
Magical Attack: 56  
Magical Defense: 63  
Resistance: 71  
Ability: 53  
Total: 626

Bio: Antares was born as the 3rd child of a wealthy family on the 1st December of 2100. At first he took everything for granted, but after the death of his younger brother and the uncaring attitude of his father and siblings as well as the fact that his mother had died when he was at young age, he began to realise that not everything was nice and dandy in the world around him. He later broke the ties with his family, while working on his own to make a life. He was digusted by the conditions the workers had to live and work, especially since his own family lived on the misery of others as well in that sense.

Though he was able to play YGGDRASIL, the times he had to work were brutal, limiting the time he could spend in the game a lot. After one and a half year as a solo player and being a victim of PKers, he found the guild Brilliant Edge as they were looking for fighting members to protect their property.

He joined the guild alongside other heteromorphs as well who later became the security team of Brilliant Edge. In his time in the guild he grew closer to the people around him. Together they went on a lot of adventurers that had brought the guild fame and rare items that were later used for the creation of more powerful gear. Antares had also been among the players in the party, that was sent to claim Mount Buzhou for the guild with him dropping out in the final battle when the last boss hit the 50% mark of it's health by using a surprise attack. The time in the game after that was rather peaceful for Antares.

The death of the founder of the guild had hit him pretty hard as well, but he recovered quickly from it at least from the outside. Under the new guildmaster he kept protecting Buzhou from intruders, though said person didn't really like heteromorph players as he saw them as leechers that only lived on the fame and achievements of the guild. Several members of the defense team therefore quit the game or left the guild. Upon a majority vote the new guild master was removed from his position and left the guild out of rage. The players voted for another guild master and turned to their usual matters.

However with the end of the game announced shortly after, requests depleted and the game became more and more abandoned. And so did the guild become even more abandonned as it was before. Because of less members being available, defending the dungeon was getting more and more difficult, but the dungeon was never raided by another guild. Also there were not many people that still tried to raid the dungeon.

Antares' job was getting harder in the last days of YGGDRASIL as he had to work overtime for a couple of days. In the end he only had managed to log in very late in the night without even having ensurance that the dungeon hadn't been destroyed yet by other players. Checking his friend list it was confirmed that no other member of the guild had logged into the game, since the last time he had been there, making him to the last member of the crafting guild Brilliant Edge, that remained in the game.

* * *

Antares: brightest star in the constellation Scorpius

Ophion: in Greek mythology a serpent deity, that ruled the world before Cronos and Rhea

Malinalxochitl = in Aztec mythology a sorceress and goddess of snakes, scorpions and insects of the desert

* * *

 **And that is that for now. Thank you all for reading this first chapter of this Log Horizon/Overlord crossover. Feel free to give me your opinions about this work or ask me questions that you'd like to receive an answer to in the reviews. Or send me a PM. Whatever you prefer. Critics and constructive advice is always welcome. Flamers and haters are not.  
**

 **Sorry that it took so long to write this, but as long as something isn't out yet, is basically always changing with every new and fresh idea. Because no one knew how Entoma really looked like underneath her mask until the second season was at this point, I had to design Antares real face myself after the image of a scorpion and spider. I actually had also planned to give him a second pair of arms with pincers, but that would have been to many appendages for me to picture him X3  
Also I'm not really good in naming things, which is why I named him after that star and the guild after well diamonds and bladed weapons to point out their position as a crafting guild. Not to mention that flying mountain, the guild weapon and a lot of other things I had to research about 3 months ago.**

 **Now I haven't made all OCs for this story yet (OC adventurers and some custom NPCs), so if you want I'll be accepting OCs if you want. Just post your ideas in a pm to my profile and I'll discuss it with you. However I cannot take all the NPCs you suggest, because of the level cap of the dungeon Mount Buzhou, and the guardian NPCs are already done, just that you are warned.**

 **I know there are other franchises that the arachnoid race would probably work with as well with for example Toriko, due the hunger debuff and the quest to satisfy it (also because slimes don't really seem to taste food as they more absorb foreign matter like an amobea and digest it immediately), or maybe Tokyo Ghoul for a similiar, constant inner struggle with one's own humanity, but I couldn't think of another race for this Overlord story's main character and I don't want to always make OCs of the same race.  
**

 **I hope to see you next time when I reveal more about Antares' new situation, the dungeon, the world (ZA WARUDO!) and more. Meanwhile I'm going to work on the other stories' new chapters I've stopped working on a month ago. Now have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again. First off all thanks for the reviews. Some were helpful. Others not that much.**

 **Shalltear Bloodfallen: (sighs) I know you only like it when Ainz is in a story and/or when Ainz simply crushes an OC, because you simple don't like such non-canon beings. About the question why it isn't about Ainz, well that's for me to know, but it's not like I don't like him.**

 **Glasses Writer: Antares' stat points a merely over those of Demiurge. While he has not as much firepower as for example Cocytus or Shalltear he's still a very powerful being. Especially in comparison to rather weak inhabitants of Theldesia such as the monsters and the adventurers. Also I don't want all my OCs to be completely OP and therefore I vary their stat points every time I make one. It does complicate it a lot, but it's better than always using the same number.**

 **Vatsal Srivastav: Uh no. I thought the trailer made clear that Ainz and Nazarick won't be on that world. Making a second story with Momonga and Nazarick is actually something I had thought about as well, however I couldn't come up with a good franchise to cross Overlord with it to make that happen (League of Legends maybe). And those that I do know are those I know basically nothing about.**

 **ptl: I'm working on that...Well I actually have finished that already so you only have to sit back and watch or rather read. Though it might take a while since the rate with which I'm uploading new chapters is quite low and it's not in this chapter yet.**

 **Allhailthesith: I guess that's the reason why Kugane had Entoma always wear that mask beetle. Well, not every overlord must be a top model or look at least appealing. If we look at all known races from YGGDRASIL there are lots of hideous races. And those suit the evil overlord theme just as well as those that look a lot like normal humans, right?**

 **Dagon Fell: Damn right I did and thanks.**

 **UndeadLord22: Oh right. Ah, I'm always writting this wrong. Thanks for pointing it out.**

 **Awareness Bringer: You're right we did talk about it, however I never said that I would put Momonga in this story and you only stated that you'd like someone doing it. And yes I do have a particular reason why Momonga isn't in this story.**

 **samuelalpha86: Okay... Sorry to disappoint you.**

 **wolfking: Yep that's something I can work with at least.**

 **OldschoolPaul: Thank you. Will the adventurers think that Antares is an NPC or just a mob? Maybe. And yes, it will also be from the Elder Tale players' perspective from time to time. Just need to move forward and find suitable adventurers in the right moments to look through their eyes.**

 **Guest: Well you have to give a protagonist more than just the will to survive. Of course you can make a player be neutral, but thats rather hard when you have to Balance good and evil in every world. As for how it will turn out for Antares here, read below.**

 **Nicolas R Burgos: Okay, I don't have any education for spanish so I had to translate that by Google. Thanks for the compliment and as for when the next chapter will be out... Now? ヾ｜￣ー￣｜ﾉ  
**

* * *

-Chapter 1: Old faces, new location-

Antares' head jolted up at the sound of the voice. At first he had thought it was a hallucination, but then his enhanced senses kicked in and informed him that indeed another person now stood in his humble home. He stood up and dusted himself off only to remember that he was actually naked and did nothing, but brushing his armored arms against an equal armored body. Natural armaments such as claws, fangs, carapaces and scales of an avatar in YGGDRASIL were able to be enhanced. Antares himself did no such thing and usually wore light armor that gave him an advantage in battle in combination with the skills of his job classes, but he also enjoyed walking around in private without anything on his body. It felt more natural since he had nothing to hide. Literally. Turning around his 8 unmoving eyes looked at someone he had almost forgotten about it's existence.

In front of him stood a young looking woman in a shrine maiden outfit. Fair skin and redish brown hair made her a picture of beauty and her body had well endowed curves. She had what some people would call 'legs for days'. If such a person would have been walking around on Earth most men would have lost their minds already and be reduced to drooling vegetables. Dark eyes looked at him as a pair of fox ears was sitting on top of her head. She carried a khakkhara with her, a staff that buddhist monks used to carry with them. The rings clang every now and then whenever the woman moved. It made Antares ask himself how he could have missed her when his senses had been so sharp before. Had his hunger truly overwritten all other sensations to satisfy his hunger, thus drowing all other impulses from outside?

His question was never answered as the woman took a step backwards and bowed to him.

"I-I'm terribly sorry Antares-sama. I should have asked for permission to come in." She said. Antares first thought it was a joke. A really bad one at that, however the voice of this girl held no lie in it or at least she didn't sound like it. But it only made Antares more uncomfortable. Why was she bowing to him? Why was anyone bowing to him in the first place? He had no idea and actually he didn't want to know, but all that was drowned out by simple facts.

First of, this person was an Custom NPC, a NPC created by a member of Brilliant Edge. NPCs in YGGDRASIL could be placed for defense, additional fire power or just decorative purposes in a dungeon. By using the option to create custom ones where the player designs their appearance, class build and abilities only gave the players even more freedom how they could interact with the game's world. They were like the players' avatars unable to express any emotions, but why would they when they couldn't even talk or think?

After all they were nothing, but NPCs, chunks of data in a program. They were no real living people. So then how did it come that this being just talked?

' _If my memory serves me right her name was Mitsuzuri, a kitsune oni also known as ninetailed foxes from the chinese and japanese mythology. While they were seen positive in China, they had a rather bad image in the ancient Japan safe for the goddess of fertility Inari. They were often said to take the form of human women as it was their favorite one, but also other beings. I think someone placed her here to protect the shinto temple with the guild weapon. But what is she doing here then? More importantly, how is she doing that? When she's an NPC she shouldn't be able to be so...alive. So what is going on?_ ' He asked himself as he noticed that he had been starring at her for a bit too long as he was submerged in his thoughts and she looked a bit fearful at him like a child that did something bad and was about to get yelled at.

' _Oh damn! Ah what did she say? I didn't really listen. Oh no, please don't cry. Uh... Okay, calm down and think Antares you idiot! You can talk with girls...right?_ ' He thought to himself. Actually he had no good memories with interactions with women since it was either his older sisters or colleagues at work and some of them were always in a really bad mood including his boss. Mustering all his willpower together, he took a deep breath and spoke up.

"It's fine. There is no need to be so terrified Mitsuzuri." He said, inwardly hoping that this was actually her name. It would be a bit awkward if he was wrong right now. The kitsune smiled warmly at this, making the scorpion's thoughts lighten up a little due the unspoken confirmation of his assumption.

"Of course Antares-sama. I'm sorry for my inpolite behaviour earlier. Is there anything I could do to atone for my sins?" She asked with her tail swiping over the ground lightly. Antares wanted to fall over on his back at this declaration. It was so devoted and strong in her voice as if she was talking to a god or something similiar. Just now he realized that she was calling him Antares- ** _sama_**. That was new to him as well.

' _Huh? What's wrong now? And what sins does she mean? Aren't shrine maidens supposed to be purehearted without any sin or something?_ ' He thought, before shaking his head slightly. "It's okay. However may I ask why you are in this place?" He asked. The kitsune giggled softly at this.

"Antares-sama. A supreme being like yourself doesn't need to ask me anything. Give me an order and I swear by my name Mitsuzuri that I'll break my bones and crush my body for your desires." She said once again in complete devotion, but her reply only gave the scorpion more questions than answers. "I'm here because I followed you after you left the shrine. You seemed unwell, but now you look better again." She said, though Antares heard an edge of worry in her voice.

"Uh yeah... I was just confused at the sudden changes." Antares said. Seeing someone worried about him like that with such devotion and on top of that a beautiful looking girl made the arachnoid very uncomfortable. He might has changed in his body (quite a lot actually), but his mindset was still that of the young man he had been before. Still what confused him now was the confused face expression on Mitsuzuri's face. Her fox ears twitched slightly at this as her tail was swishing around the ground almost like a broom. ' _I wonder if it is as soft as it looks like._ ' Antares thought to himself.

"Changes Antares-sama? May I inquire what are you speaking about? I've not sensed anything change on this floor." She said. Antares looked dumbfounded at her.

' _Huh? Is she telling me that until now she had literally done nothing, but standing here, but she has not registered the changes around her? She can talk and walk around now at free will and she had even followed me into my humble home. Yet she's telling me that she has not noticed anything change on the floor. Well she's right actually. So far all that changed so far was the way she acted and the fact that I'm stuck in my game avatar. It makes me wonder how the other NPCs might react when I see them. I hope they are a bit more friendly at least than their creators._ ' He thought, before replying.

"I cannot really describe it Mitsuzuri, but I definitely felt an abrupt change like the wind changing directions all of the sudden. I'm not entirely sure how the situation is right now and I'll most likely need assitance in order to unravel this mystery." He said, looking at her. Her body went stiff a little when he directed his eyes on her. ' _Please stop being so frightened. It makes me feel bad._ ' He inwardly exclaimed. "Will you help me Mistuzuri?"

"Antares-sama..." She said as she kneeled down. "I'd even take my own life, if you would order it. Just give me an order." She said without looking up.

' _God this feels uncomfortable. I know I usually acted cool in the game but this is just downright weird._ ' The arachnoid thought. "Alright then, your task for now will be to get me the guardian of Buzhou's 1st floor in half an hour and tell him to meet me at the entrance of Buzhou. I'll come over once I've sorted out some things."

"As you wish Antares-sama." With that the fox girl dove faster away than a roadrunner, leaving only a trail of dust behind her. Antares looked at the spot the kitsune had stood for a few more moments until he broke away from the strange spectacle. He had a lot of things to think about and to experiment with. For example his body.

 **SCRATCH** *

" _Okay I know how that just sounded, but no I'm not going to play with my new body like that. What do you take me for? A 17 year old with hormonal issues? Seriously author stop it. Get some help. And yeah I'm doing comments like Deadpool. Why? Because otherwise the trailer would make no sense anymore._ " Antares said to the readers.

 **TAPE REWIND** *

His entire physiology had changed to a degree that made it completely shocking for him how well he handled his new body. Not only had he no problems to move his new limbs around, but also he took in all the new sensations almost instantly as if he was born with this body. Still he was a bit unsure how to handle all this. After all he just noticed that he was definitely not in some kind of YGGDRASIL and the NPC his colleague had created had talked with him and given precise answers unlike most cheap computer programs.

No. Mistuzuri had actually turned into a real living person. In the moment he had heard her voice, his senses had been overflowding with sensations that were impossible for him if it was still a game. The scent of her skin, the warmth in her eyes when she was worried about him, even the most miniscule movements of her facial muscles when she had spoken with him.

Shaking his head Antares turned his attention to more pressing matters. He was stuck in his game avatar Antares, the arachnoid of Brilliant Edge and he had just organized a meeting with the guardian of the first floor just to send Mitsuzuri as far away from him as he could.

' _No stop panicking you idiot! You never panicked when YGGDRASIL had been a game so don't even think about starting that now. What I need is a plan how to get out of this. But there's no log out button or menu, so I'm more or less stuck here for now. Great..._ ' He thought as one of his 'hindlegs' punched the air at such speed that it almost seemed like the limb had become like that in the blink of an eye. For a moment Antares just looked at his leg as he drew it closer to his face to inspect it with his 8 eyes. Much like spider legs they were slender and encased in his carapace. The tip was almost like tip of a dagger, yet he didn't doubt that he could walk and move around with these very well in 3 dimensions.

"My classes were mainly focused on speed and physical damage, so fighting in close combat shouldn't be much of a problem as long as I can dodge magic attacks." Antares said to himself as he made his spider legs lash out in front of him as if he was pummeling something in front of him. The movement speed was insane yet they were precise like those of a fighter in one of those old kung-fu movies. After about 3 minutes of punching the air he stopped as he looked at his clawed hands. "Still without a weapon I can't do much against a serious foe. I really could need one of my-HUH?!" Antares exclaimed as his hand was swallowed by some kind of black hole in the air.

He couldn't see what was on the other side and his experience from the game taught him to not underestimate things that literally defied the laws of reality. He pulled his hand out instantly and took a step back, away from the rift as it closed instantly after he had pulled out his hand.

' _What the hell was that? I just thought about that dagger in my inventory and my hand gets sucked into some kind of different dimension! This is getting too weird right now. Hey wait what am I touching there?_ ' Looking at his hand once more he saw it submerged in the void once more. This time however his fingers touched something made of metal. Curiosity took over the rational thinking as his hand closed around a slim object as he pulled it out.

What he now held in his hands was a dagger with a feather like texture made of a silver like metal. It weighted almost nothing and the design seemed to be made by a true master of it's craftsmanship. Antares recognized the dagger quite easily. He had several dozens of legendary These class items as he had them crafted out of the materials of Stymphalian Birds, a kind of rather annoying high level bird monsters inspired by the legend of Heracles. As his playing style was that of a ninja he could combine his arachnid abilities with skills like throwing knives or sneaking up on enemies without being noticed.

"So that means this rift is my inventory. And I always wondered where all our stuff was going when we put it there." Antares thought as he put the dagger back in his inventory. ' _Oh wait I never thought about tryong to call a GM again._ ' He thought as he tried to connect to a game master of the game once more. Sadly the connection attempt failed again and the player slumbed his shoulders. ' _That would have been a bit too easy right?_ ' He thought as Antares walked out his humble quarters.

He decided to take a stroll through the forest of the 8th floor of the dungeon. He had walked a lot of times through these woods whether it was during a raid attempt or just during his free time in the game. The plants themselves were not actually harmful to players, though some members did suggest using the funds of the guild to put treants and other monsters here to secure the floor even more. As Antares walked around the trunks of large trees and bushes he came face to face with a large variety of monsters. Nues that were creatures from the chinese mythology with the body of a tiger, the head of a baboon and a snake for a tail, chimeras made from the parts of many different creatures, fungus like creatures that roamed through the undergrowth as well as large insects and animal type monsters. Though nonof these monsters were intelligent, they all reacted on Antares' presence with a reaction of submission.

Now Antares was no biologist, but he was pretty sure that normal animals would react like that. Then he remembered something. In the game, all NPCs of a guild automatically recognized guild members as allies and therefore didn't attack them or used harmful skills or spells on them. That was unless you programmed them too. It had been funny once, but then said guild member found out who the programmer was and chased said player through the entire world of Vanaheimr.

' _How unfortunate that the others aren't here. I could use some company right now._ ' He thought as he remembered the meeting on the first floor. While Antares wasn't the best mage even he knew the advantages of being able to simply teleport from one floor to another instead of walking through the entire dungeon. In such a situation it was actually the best to simply appear at the destination as he had no idea if all NPCs would react like Mitsuzuri did. So he teleported up to the first floor by using [Greater Teleportation].

 _Mount Buzhou, 1st floor_

The dungeon Mount Buzhou was already a large dungeon with it's 8 floors, but guilds that actually had a lot of real life income could use their money to add more things to a dungeon like enlarging a floor as a whole. The game still had a system that prevented the players to make their dungeons unbeatable to prevent unfair gameplay. That's why players mostly simply changed the environment of their dungeons to give their enemies a bit more than just one type of mobs to fight. A high diversity of enemies with different strengths and weaknesses were what mostly ensured the survival of a guild base next to the the level of said mobs.

Buzhou's first floor was unlike the 7th or 8th one. It was basically a swamp-like area with a thick mist covering the sights of players that couldn't disperse it. Poisonous gases dealt damage to enemies over time in some areas and monsters lurked in the wetlands. Antares had arrived on one of the few trees that stuck out the ground at some dry patches. Other than those trees the vegetation was dominated by tall grass and whatever grew on this wet ground.

The air was cool and humid as the player could see a few lights in the swamp as they flew around in the air. These lights were no fireflies or lanterns, but actually small spirit type monsters known as Will-O-Wisps. The small creatures with their flame like bodies were not much of a threat alone, but together they could indeed cause trouble by incinerating their enemies and their small sizes made them hard to hit. Their main purpose was tomark the enemies' positions as they would swarm them and set them on fire. The bright light emitted from a burning player would be bright enough for players around to see as monsters were normally not affected by the mist. It had given the guild some advantages in attempted guild raids. While the invaders tried to put down the flames and get rid of the monsters, they lit up like beacons for mages, archers and gunners to serve as targets.

 **SPLASH** **SPLASH** *

Antares hopped down the tree into the murky ground as he heard a loud splashing noise that closed in to him. Something large marched through the water and made a loud sound with every step it did.

Looking up Antares came face to face with the first floor guardian of Buzhou. Standing there with about 7 meters height was a large oni demon. The ogre like creature had sharp fangs, red glowing eyes full of menace and four curved horns on it's head with long white hair. It's arms were large and muscular as it walked through the swamp on two muscular legs that almost looked like the trunks of trees. The feet were submerged in the water and a long tail with small horns on the top swayed around over the water as the oni walked. The skin had a light greenish brown tone and looked rough like that of an elephant. Each of the four fingers on it's large hands had sharp claws on them. On the chest was a second face with the same red eyes and sharp fangs, but two long horns growing above the eyes like a devil's.

Normally Antares would probably have been frozen stiff at the sight of such an unholy creature, but for some reason he was quite relaxed. The arachnoid jumped down from the tree on the wet floor as he felt the cool water around his feet.

' _Ugh got to work on that one. Luckily the clothes are waterproof._ ' He thought as the hulking creature now stood over him.

 **Freeze frame**

" _Yes I'm more worried about my feet getting wet than that giant floor guardian that might crush me like a spider that I'm kinda am. And for all of you already brewing up a shit storm. Yes my author used that fused demon from Inuyasha as well as Ogremon and Titamon as inspiration for this NPC. Why? Because he grew up with those animes and ran out of ideas._ "

 **Unfreeze frame**

With the thick mist around the entire first floor, the shadow of the creature seemed even bigger as it's piercing red eyes looked down on the arachnoid. Then it dropped on one knee and hit the right side of it's chest with it's fist. It was an obvious sign of respect and submission.

"I, Mōryōmaru, guardian of the first floor of Mount Buzhou, welcome you on this floor I protect, Antares-sama." The oni said bowing as it suddenly gasped. (" _Yes, another Inuyasha reference._ ") Antares was slightly confused as the oni's eyes widened. Following his eyes he looked down at his feet that were in the wet ground. The oni then bowed down completely with it's hands on he ground and the head placed on top of them. "I'm terribly sorry, Antares-sama. I should have organised something for you to stand on instead of having your feet soiled. Please allow me to atone for my sins!" It said as it drew a giant weapon, a large greatsword with a skull of some horned creature decorating it and was about to pierce himself in the chest as Antares rose a hand, making it freeze.

"No wait! We all make mistakes. What's important is that we learn from them. Try to prepare something next time." The arachnoid said. The giant demon looked up to face Antares. ' _Geez that was a close call._ '

"But Antares sama..." Mōryōmaru said in a disbelieving tone, but he was interrupted by Antares once more.

"It's fine. Also I can't have you kill yourself like that. I still need you to guard this place after all."

"I'm unworthy of such kind words Antares-sama." Mōryōmaru said as he stood up once more. For some reason the murky water clung to the giant's skin, but due it's natural color being brown already, the skin only looked darked where it had been submerged into the muddy water. Antares meanwhile sighed in relief as he had prevented one of his subjects to downright kill himself for such a mistake as not organizing a way to walk on.

The purpose of Mōryōmaru being here was that he was created to kill enemies and the swamp environment simply slowed down opponents as long as they couldn't fly or swim well. With Mōryōmaru's wide range, hitting enemies was pretty easy as they would be partly unable to dodge attacks. Antares had to confess that it was a bit uncomfortable to walk in this muddy place, but nothing he couldn't manage. However he simply shot a string of web at the shoulder of the oni and swung himself on it's shoulder.

"I hope you have nothing against me using your shoulder to go around this floor right now." He told the demon, who shook his head.

"Not at all Antares-sama. If necesarry I shall carry you until my own legs rot away." Mōryōmaru declared in submission, yet he sounded proud of his statement.

' _Alright. Apparantly this NPC is as overzealous as Mitsuzuri. I hope not everyone is thinking so highly of me. I'm just another person you know?! Badass and handsome, okay that doesn't apply anymore, but I'm not wise and_ _cunning._ ' Antares thought while the oni walked towards the entrance of the dungeon. "Say Mōryōmaru where did Mistuzuri go after she told you about my arrival? I had expected her to be still around." He asked curiously.

"She didn't say where she went, but most likely she went back to her position on the 8th floor. I'm sorry that I cannot be of more assistance in this case" The giant oni replied.

"It's fine." Antares said, sincerely hoping that Mōryōmaru wouldn't apologize for everytime he didn't knew something. Shortly after the two heteromorphs arrived at the gates of Buzhou. The large gate that seperated Buzhou's first floor from the outside world of Vanaheim was even larger than Mōryōmaru himself and was decorated with simply ornaments on the heavy double doors. In front of the gate was a small area covered with stone tiles that disappeared as the ground was replaced with the swamp of the floor.

Antares hopped off the demon's shoulder as he walked to the door. Taking a last deep breath to steel himself mentally, Antares pushed the door open. The heavy doors moved as if to add a dramatic effect until they were wide open. Bright light penetrated the in contrast dark floor. A moment both Antares and Mōryōmaru looked at the scenery in front of them before they walked out the dungeon.

Usually one could see from Buzhou's entrance the wide sandy plains of Vanaheim, where the dungeon was located. It surely was a great view from the flying mountain of the world's map as it made everything look smaller than it was. But now there were no sandy plains to look upon. No rainforests in the distance and no familiar sky of Vanaheim above the dungeon. Instead Antares saw blue, white and gray.

The arachnoid stepped out the dungeon and walked to the edge of the flying island as he looked into the distance. A blue and plain surface of water stretched itself from one end of the horizon to the other. Ice floes covered it partly as large cracks in them revealed bits of the clear blue water beneath them as they were ever shifting, grinding and bumping against one another. Snowflakes gently fell from the dark gray clouds above as the sky seemed to be covered by a thick fluffy blanket. A cold breezes made the snow dance across the air as it landed on the flying island covering the grass covered surface of the platform in front of the with a thin white layer of snow.

' _It snows..._ ' Antares thought as he stretched his hand out to catch one of the snowflakes with his palm as it landed on the armored hand. Looking at the unique shaped crystal for a second, Antares couldn't believe that he was actually experiencing the phenomenon known as snow. Thanks to the global warming and pollution it hadn't snown in Japan or at least in the part he lived in for more than 20 years. The feeling of snow was something completely foreign for him. The ice crystal in his hand started to lose form until it turned into a drop of water, smaller than the crystal had been. ' _Okay from the tropical Vanaheim to the icy seas of Niflheim, right? No wait, if my memory serves me right and it usually does Niflheim's ice lake was never this big. So this is not Niflheim. Argh! What the hell is going on?!_ ' Antares thought as the stomping footsteps of Mōryōmaru behind him tore him out his thoughts.

"Antares-sama are you well?" He asked. Despite the fact that he looked like a monster from ancient legends and was designed by that one guild member to wrestle down even the largest prehistoric theropods, which were according to his creator bipedal carnivorous dinosaurs and birds, he had also a quite caring side apparantly. Antares had some kind of deja-vu moment in then, but couldn't quite lay a finger on it. Still he turned around slightly as he replied.

"I'm fine Mōryōmaru. However we just found ourselves in a situation that I cannot understand." Antares said as he walked around the flying mountain's edge. Around the large piece of rock where still smaller ones floating around it, but the location had completely changed. And to make it worse, the entire horizon was either covered with water ice floes that seemed to amass in one direction and fall apart in the other.

"Antares-sama. Shall I go ahead and scout this location?" Mōryōmaru asked. Antares had thought about this as well, but he couldn't let Mōryōmaru leave the dungeon if he had no idea what was going on.

"No. For now we will go back inside and think about a plan for this new situation." Antares said walking back inside the dungeon with Mōryōmaru as the doors closed behind them. The situation just got a lot more complicated than it had already been before. He then used [Message] to call a certain kitsune.

{Mitsuzuri, I've got another task for you.} Antares said.

 _1 hour later_

 _7th floor of Buzhou_

After returning inside the dungeon, Antares had gotten back on the 7th floor to the 'warehouse'. It was basically a large enclosed place were finished products were stored until they would be delivered to their new owners, however right now the shelves were mostly empty and those that were not, housed ownerless items that would never meet the players that had given the order to make them. Like most items the guild made these items were of high quality, being mostly of Relic Class, but there were also Legendary and Divine Class, the top three classes of items in YGGDRASIL.

However Antares was not here to marvel the treasures that his guild had made. No he was here for another reason. In the room was a black board with the names of the players that had ordered items from their guild and the number of the shelves in which said item was put as well as a short description what it was. Organization was something that had been quite complex around this guild, but it made things easier for the players when everyone worked like a good oiled machine. Now Antares 'borrowed' this board and wrote multiple words on it.

There were fields with the words 'dungeon', 'NPCs alive', 'artic ocean', 'Vanaheim', 'YGGDRASIL', 'snow', 'desert', 'avatar', 'shut down' and others. Antares drew lines between the fields that he saw connected with one another like desert, Vanaheim, YGGDRASIL and dungeon as Buzhou had been within a desert region of Vanaheim in YGGDRASIL. However he couldn't combine the new phenomenons he had observed so far in a logical way that would explain what had happened. He could tell that his avatar had a big disadvantage when he was hungry, but players in YGGDRASIL were never able to actually taste their food. Even more important was the fact that Antares' senses had improven more than just slightly, but by an enormous amount. He saw better than he had ever and had something like a 360 degree view of his surroundings. His smellling had become more sensitive and his ears sharper. He was sure that even his way to feel touching sensations had been enhanced since he had this new, yet familiar body.

The result of the research however was a disappointing. It made no sense to the arachnoid at all. He could connect whatever he could think about the game, but safe from simple basic things nothing connected to the new situation. The reason for that was obvious to him. It was because they were not connected at all. Neither the fact that dungeon was a floating mountain nor that he had chosen to play as an heteromorph being had any influence on the fact that he had landed in this new environment that was definitely not YGGDRASIL or a DMMORPG at all.

All the strings were connected to YGGDRASIL and the server shut down, but only the string between these two fields connected both halves of the chalkboard. Antares sighed as he looked at the result of his mind experiment. There was simply not one connection to the events that had taken place just a few hours from now. He walked over to the board and ripped the strings of web off the board. Yes it were his own threads. Apparantly his arachnoid body could freely produce as many silk as he wanted as he had been secreting it like salvia.

"Well all I need now is a red and blue spandex suit and I would offcially become Spiderman. I'd only need to move to Manhattan." He said to himself in an humorless chuckle.

He put the board back where it had been standing before as he walked to the exit of the room.

' _I still don't get it. What had happened? Why had everything changed all of the sudden?_ ' Shaking his head the arachnoid stopped himself. ' _Pointless questioning of the situation won't get me any closer to an answer. If I want to understand this new location, I need to go out myself._ ' Antares said as he was about to walk through the door as he heard a voice behind him.

"Are you leaving Antares-sama?" The voice of a woman asked. The arachnoid had been fully aware of this woman's presence the whole time, but hadn't spoken much with her safe for having to borrow the room for some mind experiment. Turning around Antares saw the person that spoke to him. Like Mitsuzuri she looked like a beautiful young woman. Her cyan hair was tied in twin tails giving the woman a younger look and she had quite a large bust. Yellow reptilian eyes looked at him as she laid there on one of the crates.

Yes she laid there, but only because the person had no legs. Instead a long serpentine tail was drapped over and around the crate as she used her arms to lift her upper body up. Antares felt a slight shiver run down his spine as he remembered his last confrontation with this person or rather the one she was built after.

This woman was a Greater Gorgon called Nüwa. Nüwa was a creator goddess of the chinese mythology, that also had been one of the boss monsters of the dungeon together with a second male lamia Fu Xi, who was apparantly her husband. According to the legend, Mount Buhzou once collapsed and the sky started to fall. Nüwa then cut off a giant turlte's four legs and used them to stabilize the heavens once more, but the reparations were not perfect causing the sky to stay tilted.

For some reason one of the guild members decided to recreate the boss monster in a smaller version of itself and added some of his/her own ideas into the ancient goddess' appearance. The original monster had for example black hair in a neatly done bun, looked older than this lamia and had definitely a smaller bust. What they did share however was almost like a carbon copy of her clothes, which was an azure kimono with a golden rim, that seemed to emit some light on it's own, but that was probably just the color of the cloth. Other than that, the lamia had scales in the same color as her hair. Of course that wasn't her real form, but her creator found this appearance more appealing to him than an entity that could be an interpretation of the legendary monster known as Medusa.

"Shouldn't you be down at the 8th floor Nüwa?" Antares asked. Alongside Mitsuzuri she was supposed to guard the 8th floor for any intruders, however now she was doing a rather poor job in that.

"But it's boring down there all on my own! Please let me be of use for Brilliant Edge as well." Nüwa said half whining like a small child, half begging like an embarrassed school girl. Her behaviour made Antares question the sanity of whoever had created her. Then again if he recalled it correctly there were certain members of the guild that saw NPCs as nothing more than decoration, filled the background of the NPCs with stuff that they came up with like the 20 year old virgins they were and had rather questionable personalities.

"Just stay down there unless I call you. Understood?" Antares said.

"Hai Antares-sama!" Nüwa said bowing, before she slithered away. Antares sighed as he walked out the door and through the corridors of the 7th floor. He could see the heads of large golems made of stone, wood and metal turn their heads to him almost as if awaiting orders when he passed them by. The golems were created to be guards and decoration at the same time as well as personal to move items from one position to another. It sure was easier than to have run around yourself through such a large labyrinth of corridors and doors. But Antares had no orders for them. Unlike Mistuzuri and Mōryōmaru they were simple constructs without any personality that were simply created to fulfill tasks given to them.

' _So far all of them had been loyal to me and have done whatever I told them to without a second thought. I can only hope all NPCs will be this obedient. Otherwise this could trigger some kind of civil war within the entire dungeon. Man that's something I don't want to think about. Let's think about the meeting soon...Okay I don't want ot think about that either. Think positive. Think positive. You don't need to go to work anytime soon or to clean up. Yes! That works!_ ' Antares thought.

In that moment Antares felt a presence nearby. His spider senses were telling him that. Looking around he saw only an empty hallway, but then he looked up. Staring down at him was another arachnoid with a black and yellow carapace. The creature's 8 green, unmoving eyes were fixed on him and the mandibles seemed to drool slightly. The creature was wearing light metal armor, that seemed to be mobile enough to allow the arachnid to move freely around. Antares then spoke up.

"Portia, I already saw you. Come down here." He said. The arachnoid shot down like a missile only to land gracefully on the ground before him, kneeling. Antares himself had taken a slight step backwards. ' _I meant in front of me and a bit gentler. Not like a rocket where I was standing._ ' He thought sweatdropping inwardly.

"Of course Antares-sama. I didn't expect any less from you." The arachnoid said in an hoarse, yet feminine voice. Portia was indeed a female arachnoid, but more importantly she was Antares' creation. Her purpose was to attack intruders alongside other not craftsman NPCs to intercept them on their advancement into the dungeon.

"So is there anything you want to talk about? I'm kinda in a hurry to catch a meeting on the 6th floor." Antares asked the other arachnoid.

"Y-yes Creator-sama. I wish to accompany you if it doesn't trouble you too much." Portia said bowing down. Antares wasn't quite sure what to make of this. Sure he had created her, however it had been such a long time since then he couldn't really remember much of her personality.

"Fine you can tag along. But please try to not disturb the meeting too much. At best keep quite."

"Yes creator-sama." Portia jumped to her feet as she walked behind her creator. The duop didn't talk as Antares marveled once more the detail that his comerades had put into the dungeon. He himself wouldn't call himself an artist. He was too obvious and less creative than the craftsmen of the guild and apparantly the architects had about as much as them. Every ornament on the walls and doors complimented each other and made the halls looks majestic and pleasing to the eyes. Sometimes he had been jealous of the other players' ability to make their thoughts become reality, but it wasn't like he couldn't do anything. They forged and designed his weapons, he still killed with them. A very simple concept of working together.

Antares and Portia kept walking through the 7th floor until they arrived at the large gate leading to the staircase that led up to the 6th floor of Buzhou. Pushing the door open, Antares made his way up the stairs with his creation following closely behind, always looking around and scanning the surroundings. Antares gave himself a mental pat on his shoulder for creating such a loyal servant.

The arachnoid duo soon arrived at the top of the stairs were they were almost blinded by a harsh bright light. However due their igh levels, their eyes were not affected by the light as they simply adjusted immediately to it. The 6th floor of Buzhou had been redesigned completely from what it had been before over a timespan of multiple months. Before it had been some dark cave with torches hanging from the walls, giving the players and even greater feeling of being almost crushed between the walls as mobs it to force players into choke points and pincer attack them from all directions.

That was however all in the past. Now there was giant plain with a clear blue sky with a few white clouds drifting over the artificial firmament. The ground was barren rock and looked like it had bleached almost white by the constant harsh light. The air was warm, but not to the point where Antares would say that he'd be sweating like crazy. That however could also be due him being an arachnid now or his level was so high that his body immediately didn't even registrated the heat as long as it wasn't hot enough for him to cause any trouble.

Human skin would react by secreting sweat to cool down the body to prevent overheating as the body temperature would rise slower than without it, but Antares felt absolutely nothing of it. He only felt that it was warm and how warm it was, but he didn't felt uncomfortable at all. He already wanted to ask Portia if everything was alright, but she didn't even seemed to acknowledge the change of temperature. She just kept following her creator without a word as she observed her surroundings.

Antares looked at the horizon as he could already see the vague outlines of buildings. This was the actual trap on this floor. While monsters spawned everywhere on this floor on high levels, the heat was also debuffing most players without protection against it. This salt pan was littered with traps and illusions creating fata morganas to lure players away from the city only to let them walk right into the fangs of monsters. The Illusion Desert was the nickname given to this floor. When players would see the city, they'd think to find something to lead them out of this desert, but in reality it was the place that the intruders had even less advantage than before.

As the player moved into the streets of the city he was almost immediately greeted by several signals entering the radius of his spider senses. He couldn't see the monsters yet that had spawned on this floor, but he surely could sense them. He smelled their scents though this area was actually so arid that probably dirt and the like dried up to dust and was blown away.

He heard their footsteps, breaths and hearbeats. The short built houses were made of white stone and had normal wooden doors, as there were slightly bigger houses as well. One of these buildings resembled an ancient greek temple. The two stepped inside and found themselves surrounded by 6 of the 8 guardian NPCs of Buzhou. It were not all of them, but thanks to Mōryōmaru's size, who was in a squatting position, it did look a bit cramped inside the temple. Mistuzuri was present as well as she had prepared a large chair at the end of the room. And given the way she was looking at Antares it was for him.

However the arachnoid wasn't paying attention to the chair or the vixen. Instead his eyes looked at the familiar faces that looked back at him only to lower their gaze out of respect. It was quite a lot for the ususally calm scorpion to take in. He had met each of these NPCs before when they were created and introduced by his fellow guildmates to the entire guild and during attempted raids of their dungeon as well. Creating a NPC was kind of a big deal in the guild since the members had to tell what was friend and foe and what was an NPC and what was a player that had sneaked inside the dungeon.

While having already met Mistuzuri and Mōryōmaru in this new foreign world, Antares looked at the other 5 floor guardians. One of them was a slime. The amorphous blob of fluid shifted always and was never staying still. It had no eyes or any features that would it make look like an actual person, however the being infront of Antares was as sentient as himself. On it's 'head' it wore a skull like helmet with yellow glowing stomes put in the eye sockets. It was as if a skeletal creature with a bird like head was sitting on top of the blob and holding itself desperately on top with long spider like legs. This was the guardian of the 3rd floor Reus-Plagois.

The next one was a birdman or rather birdwoman. Her feathers had a warm orange and red color as she was designed after the legendary creatures garuda and the phoenix. While being mostly humanoid in shape her bird features made her unmistakeble to a member of the heteromorphic race. Instead of human hands she had the talons of a bird of prey as fingers and feet. On her back were two large wings with which she could easily overshadow a human being. She also had long tail feathers like a male pheasant. She was the guardian of the 2nd floor Euyrale 4. Antares had no idea why she had a number in her name, but most people simply called her Euyrale.

The guardian of the 4th floor was a bipedal lupine creature. It was covered in steel gray armor from head to toe and even the tail was covered in metal plates that had spikes on them. It was a werewolf named Kiba. While the appearance of the werewolf was completely covered by the armor a pair of yellow eyes pierced through the eye holes of the helmet that sat on it's head. If Antares memory was right, his creator almost called him Fenrir until he/she was told that Fenrir was actually the name of a high level monster in the game.

Finally there was the guardian of the 5th floor. A large golem with roman looking armor called Legion. Now the name had nothing to do with the golem as itself had no abilities connected to it's name. The greenish armor looked like bronze, but was much harder and could withstand most attacks without even making a scratch. Antares and the other guildmates have tried it. Apparantly making a golem in a dungeon full of the best materials of the entire game of YGGDRASIL had it's advantages. Legion was a bit shorter than Mōryōmaru so it hadn't to kneel down to actually fit inside, but with 5 metres in height the golem still overshadowed the smaller guardians within the building.

"Oh yeah finally getting some recognition as more than just a damn fly eating spider. Take that you good for nothing guildmaster wannabe!"

The two arachnoids made their way as he gave Portia a nod, signalling her to move to the other NPCs as he approached the arm chair and sat down. Mistuyumi went to the other NPCs at this as well as she bowed down like the other NPCs all together.

"Antares-sama. Like you have ordered the guradians of the 8 floors of Buzhou have gathered together." Mistuzuri said.

"Thank you Mistuzuri." Antares said as he looked around. He breathed in and out once more before he began.

' _Alright Antares, you can do this. You have always put up the cool role player, the fearless lone wolf badass, so stop acting like some kid before a play in school. Don't get panicked and everything will be alright. And maybe grab something to eat, but that can wait. Damn the hunger of an arachnoid. I already have hunger resisting items. No it's just to distract me._ ' He thought to himself. "First off, I'd like to express my gratitude that all guardians of the floors have made it in this short time. I do appreciate your presence here right now and apologize should I have disturbed you." Antares said bowing his head slightly.

"There is no need to apologize Antares-sama." Mitsuzuri said with a soft smile, that under any other circumstances would have turned Antares' knees into jelly.

"If someone has to beg for forgiveness it should be us for not being here immediately." Euyrale said.

"We will always answer your call Supreme One." Legion said in a monotone voice.

"You of all beings should never bow to anyone Antares-sama." Reus said, bowing it's amorphous body.

The praises and devotion in their voices made Antares a bit uncomfortable as he wanted to jump up and wave his arms around to stop them, but that would probably destroy their picture of him if he acted now like a little child.

' _What the hell? Wait. Stop stop stop. I'm not mad or anything. Stop praising me so much you make me blush. Ah how did it turn out like this?!_ ' He asked himself as he lifted up a hand to make them stop. Surprisingy it worked. The NPCs went silent immediately.

"Your words mean a lot to me. However right now is not the time to get caught up in pleasantaries. We are in a very serious situation and so far only Mōryōmaru knows about it." The NPCs looked shocked at this as they shot the oni looks of confusion. "But first I must ask if there had been any changes on the floors of Buzhou within the last 5 hours?" Antares asked. He was met with silence or shaking heads. "I see. In that case I'll explain our current situation. The entire dungeon that we call our home, Mount Buzhou, has been transported about 2 hours ago to an unknown location. We are above some kind of arctic ocean and I have not seen any land so far. We are completely surrounded by water, ice and snow." He said.

The NPCs looked shocked at this as they heard that. They exchanged glances, but none of them dared to voice out their thoughts. Antares simply kept sitting there as he let the information sink inside the NPCs' minds for a few seconds. Then he spoke up once more.

"I have no idea how this could have happened or if it might happen again spontanously. I'm not familiar with method to transport an entire dungeon, much less one of the size of Mount Buzhou, from one place to another, yet it did happen and now were are like one of those ice floes beneath us floating in unknown waters. From my experience I can tell that we are not in Niflheim. It can safely be said that we are not in one of the 9 realms of YGGDRASIL all together. I'll not sugarcoat this matter. We are completely on our own right now." Antares said. The NPCs didn't looked distressed or anything. No they looked more like they needed guidance from Antares.

' _Oh great what am I going to do now? Think Antares think._ ' He thought as he tried his best to say something that at least sounded like a good plan right now. "That's why I'll accept 's suggestion from earlier to get a better view from our surroundings." He said as he looked at the giant oni. "Mōryōmaru. Assemble a team of flying subordinates to find the closest shore. From what I know, ice floes start breaking apart and drifting on the water freely in open waters. Given the fact that we have seen both a compact surface and open water in the other direction that is the best guess of a direction we have right now. Should they fly out on open water they shall turn around and fly in the opposite direction. And make sure to chose scouts that won't freeze to death once they get out of Buzhou." Antares said.

"As you wish Antares-sama. Without your great wisdom we would truly be lost." Mōryōmaru said bowing down further. The arachnoid would have sweatdropped at the looks of admiration the NPCs gave him, if he still had been able to.

' _What the hell? Oh god, you're killing me with all this praising! Please turn it down a notch at least._ ' He thought. "It was your suggestion. You are the one that deserves the praise Mōryōmaru."

"I thank you for your kind words, that I'm undeserving of, but surely you have thought about this option long before I did." Mōryōmaru said once more shoving all the recognition to the player.

' _And now I have a bunch of overzealous fanatics on my side. The dream of every monarch and power hungry ass. So what to do with all this manpower?_ ' Antares thought sarcastically. "Yes you're right. By the way take a few flyers from the other floors as well should you think that you can't find enough on the first floor. If the other guradians have nothing against it that is of course." He said as he looked over to the other NPCs, who didn't disapprove his decision at all.

' _WHY THE HELL DID I CONFRIM MORYOMARU'S ASSUMPTION?!_ ' Antares' usual human self screamed in panic in his head. He had nothing else to say or to do so he at least wished to know a bit more about them. Antares might be a member of the guild, but as a guard he only knew the floors by memory, but not what was now living inside them. Given the fact that the custom NPCs had come to live, how unexpected was it to think that the Mercenary and Spawn NPCs might have come to life as well? Absolutely not. Antares had already seen them moving around the dungeon floors like normal living creatures only to halt in their actions and bow to him whenever he was closeby.

Still, what simply Antares lacked was the knowledge a guild master should have about the own guild and dungeon. He had a vague idea what kind of mobs spawned on the individual floors and what kind of traps were prepared for intruders as he had defended the dungeon a lot of times, but he never before had he been the leader of anything safe. He was more like the worker that followed orders instead of giving them to underlings. At best he suggested a change of the strategy if the first one didn't work anymore.

' _No! Please someone help me! I can't handle all that responcibility without not abusing it!_ ' Antares thought as he looked at the NPCs. ' _Meh. How bad can it turn out? Might as well give it a shot._ ' He told himself. ' _Wait a minute. HOLY SHIT I FORGET ABOUT VYPER-SAN?! HOW CAN I BE SO STUPID!_ ' He thought as he quickly used [Message] and heard a familiar ringing noise. ' _Come on. Come on. Pick up. I know you are there. We have talked like 5 seconds before the server shutdown with one another._ ' Antares thought as it kept ringing. ' _PICK IT UP ALREADY YOU LAZY SERPENT, BEFORE I MAKE A NEW PAIR OF BOOTS OUT OF YOUR-!_ ' Then there was the sound of a failed connection. Normally that meant that the player you tried to call was unavailable, ignored your call or simply had connection issues with their console. ' _Great! I wonder what you are doing right now to incredibly important to not pick up a call from an old friend._ ' Antares thought as he calmed down. ' _Well I'm just water to the neck in a really shitty position myself. Now that I think about it Vyper never mentioned his NPCs. Did he even made any? Who knows. Would be kinda contraproductive if he didn't though._ '

"I think we should end the meeting then. Please return to your posts on the floors of Buzhou." Antares said.

"Yes Antares-sama!" The NPCs said hurrying away to carry out their orders. In the end only Antares and Portia remained. Antares then stood up as he walked out, Portia following closely behind until he turned to her.

"You should return to your post as well. I'll call you when I have a taks for you to carry out." He said.

"Of course creator-sama." With that the player walked away. "Antares-sama, the 7th floor is in the other direction." Portia pointed out.

"I know that. However I planned on talking a stroll through the dungeon. Admiring the work of all of us and the beauty within it, if you understand." Antares said. The fellow arachnoid bowed down immediately.

"Of course. Please forgive this servant's foolishness." Portia said.

"You are forgiven." Antares said. ' _Geez what is with all of them? Okay it might be because we created them from scratch like the god of the bible created everything. Might or might not be the reason._ ' He thought as he walked towards the entrance to the 5th floor.

 _Half an hour later_

 _At the entrance of the dungeon_

Mōryōmaru was observing how a large flock of winged beings was getting ready to take off into the sky as the snow kept falling gently down on the ground. By now the entire platform of the dungeon was covered with a multiple centimetres thick layer of snow. Among the scouts of Buzhou were large bats and birds, gargoyles, harpies and other creatures either created by the supreme beings or collected over the years. What they had in common was their absolute loyalty to them in their mindset. Each of them was ready to give their life for the greater good that was their master Antares.

The large demon looked at the freezing ocean with unchanged feelings. Surely the demon was just feeling about the situation like all other creations of the supreme beings, however now they had to please their lord and god and that meant that they better bring good results from this scouting mission. Mōryōmaru knew that all of them would kill themselves before betraying one of their creators, however something in his pride didn't allow him to fail Antares or any of their creators at all.

Just as Mōryōmaru wanted to open his mouths to give the start signal to the scouts to head out, he noticed the presence of another person Close by.

"Quite a force you've assembled Mōryōmaru." Antares said as he stood on the back of a large manta ray like monster, that slowly made it's way on the platform in front of the dungeon's entrance. The creature itself seemed to be of the size of a truck, had a dark and smooth skin as well as small spines on the end of it's long tail, making it look slightly like a barbed whip. The mouth was filled with sharp teeth. Mōryōmaru and the scouts did what every servant did when they saw their king and fell on their knees as they bowed down.

"Antares-sama what are you doing here? Have you come to observe our scouting party depart?" Mōryōmaru said. Antares shook his head.

"Not quite Mōryōmaru. I've decided to head out myself as well." He said. That statement shocked all the NPCs alike as they looked at their lord with wide eyes, when they had any.

"But Antares-sama we haven't scouted the area at all yet. We were just about to. Please leave this task to us servants." The oni said, but he was silenced as Antares stepped off the mount and whipped the ground with his tail, making the fallen snow fly a little. Antares reached into his inventory and pulled out a drill shaped gauntlet. It's metallic surface reflected what a little of the light as the clouds had parted and let the rays of the sun descend on the world, making it appear shining a little.

"It is true that we have no informations about this place. We know literally nothing about it. Not about it's geography or it's inhabitants. Not about the creatures that might or might not wander this world. We have no idea if there are rules and laws that might exist or not and what they entail. We know literally nothing. And that's why we go out into the world and learn new things. This curiousity and desire to learn new things is the very heartbeat of every exploration." Antares pointed his hand with the drill up into the sky.

"And that's why I'll not simply let you do all the hard work and just sit around, waiting for you to come home safely, even if might get killed by something on your way. No, you are what is left of my old friends and comerades alongside with this dungeon and all the treasures we have collected in our adventures together. I shall not allow this to be destroyed in careless actions. Also I too wish to explore this new world. That's why I'll head out as well." Antares said. The NPCs looked at their king as they cheered. ' _Huh what happened now?_ '

"Antares-sama, your words were truly inspiring. We wish to serve you and lay down our lifes for you to achieve your cause." Mōryōmaru said.

' _Why must it always be like that with you guys? Seriously I was just talking some lines I came up with. No need to write a book about it._ ' Antares thought. "Very well then. In that case let's head out into this new world. Also we cannot be sure in which direction land will be. I want the entire area around the dungeon in a 50 kilometre radius scouted. We'll meet in about 4 hours back at the dungeon during dusk to control the number of scouts. Should you meet monsters on your way, don't engage them. Keep an open eye to your surroundings. All information we can get will be useful. Now go." Antares said as he jumped on his flying manta once more. The flying fish monster flew over the edge of the mountain before diving down, manouvering between the rocks that orbited around the mountain only pull it's head back up just a few metres above the surface of the sea.

The speed of the flying monster was like that of a helicopter, yet Antares stood calmly on the creatures upright with his arms crossed as the manta kept flying in a steady pace. Looking back, Antares saw the other scouts ascending into the sky like a large flock of birds coming from the flying mountain. It sure was something to see their dungeon once more in all it's glory. Antares' mind was filled with nostalgia as he thought back to the moment when he saw that flying dungeon for the first time. He and others had been running through the desert like idiots to find it. The moment back then was breath taking for them, but to see this dungeon in real life was even more spectacular.

That was until they had gotten the information that they they had to find a couple of items in other dungeons to pry open the door that had a certain seal and could only be opened with those items being together. Shitty devs was what everyone had thought when they had made their way to the gates for the first time and found the door locked and indestructible. It may had been a bad joke by them and some wanted to really punch their faces in for that, but in the end all of them laughed afterwards about that event. Those were the small moments that Antares knew that they made his life worth living in such a broken world.

Sighing he looked up ahead as he kept flying in the direction he had taken for about 30 minutes. He made the manta descend further as it flew slower over the clean and blue ocean water. Droplets of water were flying into the air as the fish monster landed on the surface of the ocean and swam like a motor boat. Antares didn't mind it at all. No he was perfectly fine with it. Never before had he seen so much clean water and breathed air so clean. A century of reckless pollution was all it had taken for mankind to destroy what nature had built in billions of years. The entire ecosystem that had been the ocean had been reduced to nothing, but a muddy and dark place mostly with no oxygen and the biggest predator living at the bottom of the seas.

Speaking about ocean-dwelling organisms, something jumped out the water and landed on the large manta's back alongside other individuals of the same species. Due the manta's large size there would be room for even more as a creature this big needed even bigger wings to lift itself from the ground. The unknown creatures looked a little like the fishmen of YGGDRASIL, that could also be found in Mount Buzhou, but there was no diversity between each individual monster. Each looked exactly the same. They looked like some kind of turquoise or dark blue bass with a white belly, webbed hands and feet and dull yellow eyes with dark pupils. They also carried knifes, tridents and spears with them. They made some kind of snarling sound as they looked at the scorpion.

It was visible in their body language. They pointed their long weapons at him to put at much distance between them and Antares, while snarling, revealing a lot of small needle-like teeth in their mouths. They were ready to attack any second now. The manta didn't like the feeling of the other fishes clawed feet scrambling on it's back as it made a rumbling sound, but a pat from Antares calmed the truck sized mount down. Looking up to the fishmen lookalikes he held up a hand.

"Hello there." He said as he did one step towards them, but the fishes responded with pointing at him with their polearms as they hissed at the arachnoid. It wasn't a reaction out of fear, but simple aggression. "Hey we can either have this the easy way or the hard and painful way. So you can go back into your waters or I'm gonna make you hurt a lot. As in so much that you won't be able to move for like forever" He said as the monsters didn't listened at all. They just kept making primitive noises, that couldn't even be called a language by the player, and thrusted their weapons slihgtly in his general direction as if they were trying to intimidate him.

Antares realized that these creatures were indeed so stupid that they actually thought that they stood a chance.

 **ZA WARUDO! STOP TIME!** *

" _Yeah, that feels really stupid. Like talking to someone that doesn't want to understand you or an animal that couldn't understand you even if you wanted it to. Not like a dog or a cat, but like a bug._ "

 ***TIME RESUMES NOW.** *

Lifting his drill he made it spin rapidly as he got ready to fight. "Okay the hard way then. I count to three and you better buzz off from my mount!" Antares said as the fishmen lookalikes hissed once more at him as they moved forward. "Three!" He shouted as he slapped one of them monsters off the manta's back with his tail. The creature yelped in pain as it flew through the air and finally landed with a loud splash in the water. It didn't resurface. Thinking that the creatures got the message as clearly semi sentient beings Antares wanted to look back ahead, however the fishmen then charged right at the arachnoid with the intention to kill.

One of them threw it's trident at the arachnoid only for it to bounce off the hard exoskeleton and being caught by the arachnoid, before it could hurt the manta's back, even though it was unlikely since it probably had a higher level than those fishmen, but Antares wouldn't risk that now. Two of them jumped at Antares with knifes to stab him in a pincer attack. The arachnoid let them come closer as he plunged his drill right into one of them monsters' faces. The drill spun around and tore through the creatures body, making blood and torn flesh fly everywhere. At the same time Antares saw the other creature approach due his field of view being now 360 degrees now. One of his other legs on the back simply shot out and impaled the fish through the head as he swung the leg around and threw it into another one making both fall into the water below. He did notice a strange sound ringing through the air and colorful bubbles rise from the water, however the arachnoid couldn't afford to ask himself what that exactly was right then.

Another one tried to stab the arachnoid with it's spear, but the spear was caught and pulled towards Antares. The player seized up the monster by it's throat, making it gurgle in pain almost like a drunk person.

"You're one ugly one you know?" Antares said as he stabbed the creature with his drill into chest, turning it's internal organs into shreds. At the same time he tapped the back of the manta once. It responde by accelerating at a rapid pace before taking off. The fishmen like beings had clawed feet, but that didn't safe them from being blown off the manta's back. While they fell into the waves below however Anatres pointed his finger at them.

"[Chain Lightning]." He said as a lightning shot from his fingertip to one of the fishmen-like creatures and then changed course to hit the others as well. He only saw the creatures fall dead into the water below as Antares and his mount were already above ice floes once more.

' _Just what was that? It felt strangely familiar, yet alien. Mhmm, maybe I should try and collect a sample of that? I wonder if it can be used to make items._ ' He thought to himself. In that moment Antares noticed something in the distance. The fall of snow earlier had not make him ignore it, but now he saw the peak, no a mountian in the distance. It was either an island or perhaps a mountain range close to the ocean. In any case it was what he had been looking for: land.

"Land ahead I guess." Antares said as he and his mount swam/flew further towards it. The closer they came the arrived the more imposing looked the mountains and small details of the beach became visible like the trees behind it and the snow covered landscape. _'A shame that there were not that many bodies of water in YGGDRASIL. We may had aquatic races like mermen and fishmen, but not so much water temples and similiar dungeons like Atlantis._ ' Antares thought. Shortly after the Manta had to lift it's Body off the water to not beach itself on the shallows. Instead it hovered now a few metres above the ground, while he arachnoid player looked around himself.

From the shore Mount Buzhou was not visible at the horizon. Antares wasn't sure how to feel about this. On one hand he was excited to explore this new unknown place, but on the other he was worried not for himself but his subordinates as Buzhou was far away and it would take quite some time to get back there if something should happen and they were forced to retreat.

Shaking his head he looked at the snowy coastline ahead.

' _No. Don't think that. They are all quite on a good level to defend themselves. Though most of them are demi-humans, they are not to be underestimated. After all they have been enough to hold off most invasions of players on their own or to do significant damage to them. I'm worrying too much. I should just lean back and relax, while going for a walk on this beach. Damn, I think I never saw a beach this clean before in real life. Might as well be the snow but it sure is better than the muck from back home._ ' Antares thought as he walked over the snowy coast.

"Given the time we needed from the dungeon to this place it must be around 50 kilometres from Buzhou. In the meantime I should scout ahead already instead of waiting for the NPCs to come here." Antares said. While the manta had flew low it had been faster than the other flying creatures that had come from the mountain. Looking around he rocky shores Antares and it's flying fish companion traveled alongside the coast line. The snowy landscape was not really that spectacular. The snow was a bit deep and higher than where a human's ankles would be. Good thing that the arachnoid had four long legs and no ankles anymore.

Behind the fist few metres stood a forest with many trees that had already shed their leaves and now stood in this winter like unmoving statues. Antares himself had only read about such things as the most vegetation of Earth was gone due the pollution. The trees in the dungeon were one Thing but out here it was something different. However he didn't waste any time with such thoughts as he and his mount simply continued to travel around. Inside the forest there wasn't much to see, still experiences in forest type dungeons told Antares to not even think about letting his guard down. He had been killed by too many arachnid Monsters that climbed on trees or even the trees themselves in the past already.

He activated a skill rendering him invisible to beings without the capabilites of seeing through high level camouflage as the player jumped on one of the trees. He made not a single Sound as he landed on one of it's branches and only left scratches on the bark of the tree as his clawed finger held on it for balance. Jumping from one tree branch to another Antares moved quite fast through the forest. If he was Walking on the ground he'd have to avoid the trees to not run into them, but now he simply walked **over** them.

Antares himself was an assassin, but he also had classes that allowed him to face enemies in the open field when it couldn't be avoided. Arachnoids had a natural talent when it came to moving around in three dimensions on a battlefield as they could use their additional limbs to climb walls and jump great distances. Combining such abilities with classes like Assassin or Ninja, that were normally ambushing their victims like real arachnids that perfectly fit with the arachnoid mindset was right now a really good investment of class levels.

' _Huh that's interesting now. I'm sure that I'm moving with quite a high speed yet I'm able to dodge obstacles and adapt my course. Is that because of me becoming an arachnoid as well?_ ' He thought as he tried to find any kind of life around the forest. With a ruzzeling sound coming from below Antares looked down and saw a deer like creature with oddly curved horns.

Now Antares never was someone who was interested into the different kinds of animals that had become extinct over the years, but he was pretty sure that the monsters in YGGDRASIL, that resembled deers and other horned animals had at least a bit more branched antlers with sharp tips to defend themselves and not look like they couldn't hurt a damn fly. In general there were no creatures in YGGDRASIL that were to be considered **JUST** animals for decoration. Killing Mobs was essential for the gameplay as it was the best way to make gold and get items or indregients for items.

The creature of course didn't notice the scorpion sitting on a branch right above it's nose as it kept strolling through the forest with it's dark eyes scanning the forest for anything to eat and predators, before striding off on it's four long legs.

' _Well at least I know that there are now deers in this forest. Or at least one._ ' Antares muttered as he continued going deeper into the forest. Ashe traveled further he saw something in what he presumed to be east. It sounded like people talking. Quitely the arachnoid kept stalking forward as he was saw two burly looking men. Each of them had a wood axe with them and a bit further away stood a simple wagon made of wood pulled by an horse. The two men wore thick winter closer and while one had a full beard the other had a moustache on his upper lip. Pressing himself against a tree out of sight of the two men, Antares began to spy on the two men.

They walked up to one tree and looked at it before swinging their axes against the tree's bark. After a few hits the tree fell with a thundering sound. The men continued their work as they cut off branches and twigs off the trunk and cut it into logs, before placing them on the wagon.

"Damn these things are heavy. I wish we had a few more hands for this." The man with the full beard complained.

"It can't be changed. We do live in a difficult region." The other man replied.

"Yeah. I just wonder what it would be like to have the strength of those adventurers." At that Antares' nonexistent ears perked up. "We at least could make twice as much work in a day." The full-bearded man said.

"Oh please. What can they do that we cannot?" The man with the mustache said annoyed.

"Lifting a tree log with one hand while fighting monsters with the other." Now Antares was getting even more interested.

"Touché. Still wouldn't want to be in their shoes. After all, they are only good in fighting monsters. **That's** the only thing they are meant to do." The second man said. "You think it's fun to crawl through dungeons and fight monsters? It's a terrifying thought to be honest."

' _Sounds a lot like some legendary heroes, but they don't seem to be too enthusiatic about them. Did perhaps something happen in the past?_ ' Antares thought.

"Still they come always back with treasures and items. I wouldn't mind some extra money and fame. Also it would help to keep the town safe from monsters. Alright this one too." The full bearded man said as he began to cut the tree Antares was standing on. With each swing the tree shook more violently with each hit. Snow fell off the branches and landed down at the ground where it made small craters in the snow below. The arachnoid of course jumped off the tree and landed on another as the one he had been standing on fell, kicking up some snow. The men kept working, talking about trivial matters such as their families, especially their wives and how they could be more terrifying than dragons, and then again about those adventurers. When the men were finished they climbed on the wagon and rode off into the distance, leaving two Slim traces of the wagon's wheels in the snow.

Antares however didn't leave the two men just like that. Not when he finally had found a sentient creature in this world. In that his manta came flying over. He jumped on it's back and flew higher and higher with it until he could see where the two were heading most likely. There was an estuary of a river and at it's shore was a town. The arachnoid felt like a 5 year old again as he mentally smiled to himself in excitement.

"Houston, we got no problems." Antares told himself as he flew his manta lower again to the forest. He was going to have a little walk in this town. He then cast [Message] to contact someone.

{Nüwa. You said earlier you were bored. I think I got something for you to help that.} He said.

* * *

 **And that's it folks. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Like always, leave your opinions, suggestions and critics in the reviews. I also checked the profiles of the people I did talk about making new stories or rather the conversations in the PM folder, because their profiles have been deleted so yeah. That's that. Need new people to make the other crossovers now.**

 **Also** ** **I will not apologize for not having a schelude about when I upload new chapters. For that life is a bit too turbulent.****

 **I'll try to make the character profiles for the guardians in the next chapters. Also I'm still accepting ideas for OCs so if you have something willing to share, just tell me. It'd take too long now to make the profiles of all my OCs so far and I want the story to go on. That's a fact regarding all my stories by the way. And I won't do it today cause it's my birthday. Yay!^^  
**

 **Don Orbit: You got no idea how difficult it was to name all hese NPCs.**

 **Antares: But wait there's more!**

 **Don Orbit: What? (reads script) NOOOOOOOO!**

 **Antares: And let's not forget those for the other stories' chapters.**

 **Don Orbit: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Don has stopped working***

 **Minas: (phases through the wall) Don, where's my chapter? (sees frozen Don Orbit shutting down like a Windows XP PC)**

 **Antares: Oh hey Minas-senpai! You're next chapter is about 75% done so just wait for him to re-read the LN.**

 **Minas: But I want it now!**

 **Antares: (pats Minas on the shoulder) I know. (turns to the readers) Well looks like I have to do this then. I'll keep commenting the story at the sidelines and you'll keep reading. Got it? Good. With that bye guys and have a nice day. I'm going to eat all the birthday cake now since I can justify it with my hunger debuff.  
**

 **Minas: Sometimes I hate being unable to eat anything normally. (╥_╥)**


End file.
